1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cooling agents or compositions that can be used to cool surfaces, liquids and solids when activated upon mixing with water and more particularly to cooling agents that are effective, resistant to combustion, insensitive to detonation, non-toxic and recyclable as a balanced NPK fertilizer.
2. Description of the Art
The present invention relates to compositions which produce an endothermic reaction when mixed with water, and which are non-toxic, non-explosive and can be recycled as a balanced NPK fertilizer when no longer useful as a cooling agent. Although not so limited, the invention has particular utility when used as a cooling agent in therapeutic cold packs for the treatment of sprains and injuries; for chilling of beverages and packaged foods; and for other applications where it is desirable to cool surfaces, fluids or objects.
Compositions producing an endothermic effect and devices or containers that utilize such compositions are known in the prior art. Such compositions typically produce their endothermic effect by either chemical reaction or by heat absorbing processes. Examples of endothermic chemical reactions include: the reaction of barium hydroxide octahydrate crystals with dry ammonium chloride with the subsequent evolution of ammonia; the reaction of thionyl chloride with cobalt(II) sulfate heptahydrate; and the reaction of ethanoic acid with sodium carbonate. Examples of such endothermic processes include: melting ice cubes, melting solid salts, evaporating liquid water, making an anhydrous salt from a hydrate and the dissolution of salts in water.
As a general rule, compositions that undergo endothermic reactions are useful for cooling but often utilize toxic reactants such as cobalt and barium hydroxide or produce noxious and irritating byproducts such as ammonia, or gasses that are difficult to contain and process such as carbon dioxide. Heat-absorbing processes are thus more commonly used to cool substances compared to chemical reactions. With respect to cold packs and beverage coolers, heat-absorbing processes based upon the dissolution of various salts in water are commonly described. Here the selection of a particular material has primarily been based upon the magnitude of its positive enthalpy of solution (heat of solution) and its solubility in water or another solvent whereby the most effective compositions have the highest positive heat of solution and highest solubility.
With respect to the above, U.S. Pat. No. 1,894,775 disclosed the use of various sodium, potassium and ammonium salt solutions, including sodium acetate, ammonium nitrate and sodium thiosulfate mixed with water, to provide therapeutic cooling in 1933. Subsequently many other patents have disclosed the use of additional compounds along with various wetting and gelling agents and co-solvents other than water to improve the cooling performance of endothermic compositions when applied to cold packs and beverages. As an example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,472 describes a chemical heat transfer unit that uses compounds selected from a group that includes ammonium sulfamate, potassium nitrate, ammonium bisulfate, ammonium bromide, ammonium bicarbonate, ammonium iodide, ammonium magnesium selenate, ammonium maganese sulfate, ammonium phosphate dibasic, ammonium potassium tartrate, ammonium salicylate, ammonium sulfate, ammonium sodium sulfate, ammonium thiocyonate, ammonium persulfate, potassium phosphate, potassium sulfate, potassium sodium tartrate, potassium thiocyanate, potassium iodide, potassium chloride, urea, afenil, sodium acetate, sodium citrate, sodium nitrate, sodium thiocyanate, sodium thiosulfate, citric acid, tartaric acid, ferric ammonium sulfate and thiourea. In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,256 describes an endothermic composition and cold pack whereby urea, hydrated sodium acetate, potassium chloride, potassium nitrate, ammonium chloride, and guar gum are blended together to extend the cooling life of the cold pack. In still other examples, U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,620 utilizes ammonium chloride and ammonium nitrate for maximum cooling effect; U.S. Pat. No. 6,233,945 describes an extended life cold pack that uses ammonium nitrate, ammonium sulfamate, ammonium nitrite, ammonium iodide, ammonium bromide, sodium chloride, sodium nitrate, sodium nitrite, sodium carbonate, sodium bicarbonate, potassium nitrate, potassium nitrite, urea, methylurea, and combinations thereof; U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,762 discloses a cooling agent consisting of one or more of a group comprised of disodium hydrogen phosphate, sodium dihydrogen phosphate, trisodium phosphate, sodium ammonium hydrogen phosphate, diammonium hydrogen phosphate, and hydrates thereof; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,620 describes a cooling system that utilizes sodium nitrate, ammonium nitrate, ammonium thiocyanate, potassium thiocyanate, and ammonium nitrate individually or in combination.
A review of the prior art reveals that, although a wide variety of chemical compositions have been disclosed, only a select few are preferred based upon performance as a cooling agent.
Chemical cooling agents also suffer from the stigma of being a wasteful product that is not easily reused or recycled. Many of the endothermic compounds and compositions shown in Table 1 or disclosed in the prior art are classified as hazardous substances or are harmful to the environment if disposed in an improper or imprudent manner after they no longer have utility as a cooling agent.
For all of the above reasons, cooling agents and compositions described in the prior art have had limited commercial success with the possible exception of cold pack applications. The most effective commercialized cold pack applications, however, utilize ammonium nitrate or mixtures of ammonium nitrate and urea and are susceptible to increased regulation and subject to restrictions on use, and may not be available for use in consumer products in the future.